Technologies for improving steering stability performance on various road surfaces have been disclosed (for example, see Japanese Patent No. 4929466B). The technology disclosed in Patent Document 1 is a technology in which steering stability performance on the dry road surface and steering stability performance on the snow-covered road surface have been improved by defining and forming predetermined blocks and ribs on each of the vehicle mounting sides, and adjusting the groove area ratio.
In recent years, there is a demand that excellent steering stability performance be provided not only on the dry road surface and snow-covered road surface, but also on the wet road surface. It is not clear that controlling only the land portion shape and the groove area ratio can lead to an exhibit of excellent steering stability performance on each of the dry road surface, the snow-covered road surface, and the wet road surface, as in the technology disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4929466B.